In the Bliss of Stars
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: "Warmth. That's what I wake to. Blissful, unbearable, glorious warmth." Super short snippet of SolKat fluffiness. Part of the series "Of Freckles and Silver", taking place after "When Stars Go Dim" and before "Breathe (Ceremonials)". T for language, friendship because none of the other categories fit and because the fluff category refuses to exist.


**A/N**: Part of the series "Of Freckles and Silver". You don't have to read the former ones first, but "Freckles" kind of explains the beginning of their relationship.

I think that's all I have for up here.

Ciao for now!

~Webs

* * *

Warmth. That's what I wake to. Blissful, unbearable, _glorious_ warmth.

I can feel the heat snuggled up next to me, something gripping the hand that rests on my hip as if it were a lifeline, and something tucked under my chin that is so unbelievably soft, I think I'm still dreaming. I only vaguely realize the heat wavers, as if trembling, and just try to reclaim the peaceful state of sleep I was in before; I haven't slept in a few days thanks to my incessant need to read all three Lord of the Rings in one go.

It isn't until I feel something press into my collarbone that I force myself from the groggy throes of my more-than-half-asleep daze and open my eyes to the pitch-black of my dorm room. Everything is quiet except for my breathing; I don't hear any sound from KK's bed across the room behind me. We've been sharing a dorm for a good year and a half, and I've grown quite accustomed to KK's easy breathing while he sleeps, his mumbled sighs when he wakes slightly, his groans when his alarm clock starts blaring at six.

But I don't hear a fucking thing, and terror seizes me for a second. I'm about to rip off my blankets to check on him when my attention is brought back to the warmth that has yet to leave my side.

I try not to move as I look down, and honestly, I shouldn't be surprised to see my blonde-boyfriend curled up next to me. Who else could it have been?

My heart leaps into my mouth in surprise at the intimate contact, and my heart rate picks up ten notches. KK, sweet, _innocent_ KK, is falling asleep on my overturned shoulder, freckled face resting gently against my skin as if we've been doing this since day one.

We have certainly _not_ been doing this from day one. KK has always been adamant about little-to-no physical contact (though apparently kissing me doesn't apply), and usually draws the line at hand-holding. I've never pushed my luck, because it's so adorable when he says he isn't comfortable with my hand on his waist yet, and because I respect that. I don't ever want to make him go faster than he's ready for.

So why in the everloving _fuck_ did he just climb in bed with me?

My mind starts conjuring up scenarios like a blizzard and does nothing to help calm my heart. Maybe he isn't completely awake? Maybe he's playing with me? Maybe he got up to go to the bathroom, and just chose my bed by mistake? Maybe-

"Sollux, for the love of all things holy, stop reading into this and go back to sleep." Sometimes it's a kick in the gut to know how well _KK_ knows me. Can't I have a silent panic attack in peace without him completely ruining it with reading my mind?

I choose this moment to completely nestle my nose into his rabbit-soft hair, hiding my grin in his gold locks for the first in a long line of nights spent with my arms around KK, and him uncomfortable no more.

Thus marked the second beginning of our relationship, much to Eridan's chagrin.

* * *

**A/N**: He he, I'm sorry. I know I should be writing for Runners and Charcoal & Scars, but in my defense, most of this was already written. It's been sitting on my iPod for about two weeks now, just waiting to be edited, so I have done that on my laptop (Praise the Lords that be that I have it today).

I dunno if I'm going to go too much into the Eridan bit. I have a whole story behind it, but I decided that Of Freckles and Silver would not be angsty, and writing up the Eridan bit would make it angsty. So no. I will not explain the Eridan bit (maybe).

Okay, timeline: When Stars go Dim was when KK was eighteen, just before he graduated high school, and I said in this that they've been sharing a dorm for a year and a half, so KK is... just over twenty. Jesus, this is just before Sollux proposes :/ Did I say KK was twenty or twenty-one when they had their wedding? I don't remember -_-'

Thank you all for your support on my series! I really, really, _really_ appreciate it! Though this is just a oneshot, so there's no reason to follow XD Oh, sorry for how short it is. This barely counts as a snippet, but it'll have to do.

EDIT: I should probably make the master doc for all of these stories, huh? I'll go do that now -_-'

Ciao for now!

~Webs


End file.
